Kokoro
by maywei
Summary: Len is an unknown scientist, who lives in the village of Yomogita. After a pastel, curious, and unknown dream after a day of frustration, he has created his own ”miracle”. Her name is Rin. She explores alot, but is missing one key component of a true human being. KOKORO / Inspired by the song Kokoro - Toraboruta, sung by Kagamine Rin • Started on 5/24/18 • Updates every week


**_c h a p t e r 1_**

Another waste basket was filled with crumpled up hopes and dreams that didn't make the cut that night. He swore that he would make, he would craft from his own hands, he would _create_ a miracle. But it's not coming.

Tears began to slowly well up in the boy's eyes, his face covered in a frustrated shade of red. His hands shook after hours of jotting down any thoughts that came to mind, and his head ached every hour. This new creation had to be meaningful, careful, and precise; things that the lonely boy never knew how to make. His pencils and paper ultimately went to waste. 

Len Kagamine didn't really know how long it would take him to come up with one good idea. He felt worthless, and so empty at the moment. Couldn't just one idea suddenly pop into his mind? He tossed his notebooks away, pushed locks of blond hair that stuck to his sweaty flushed face, and closed his eyes. Len put his head down on his desk. 

"I'm.." he breathed, wiping sweat and tears away. "..sorry. It's taking me so long to make you special. Maybe tomorrow I'll think of something." He glanced over at the small robot sitting in the corner of his room. Gears, bolts, and wires were spilling out, and it wasn't fitting any of the requirements he created. Len groaned and tiredly stepped over to his small bed in his even more small house. Tomorrow will bring light, he hopes. 

That night he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't answer calls from family, and kicked off his blankets. Len forced himself to sleep, even though he really couldn't. Who knew that this project would ruin him. He really does care, but it's so complicated to make something truly special, and to have it be a miracle. The boy faced the ceiling, and hugged his pillow tightly. Once his mind was pitch black and freed from his thoughts of doubt, he began to slowly fade into a dream. Len didn't happen to notice, nothing was special about the dream. But there was shining light, and he was then surrounded by all of the things he did not have: company. And then it came to him. He didn't know how it came, either. He held hands with a bright yellow-haired girl, and suddenly began to grow pink on his cheeks. She was fair, had eyes with tear-stained glittery shadow, and her blush matched the color of the sakura trees outside of Len's home. The small girl seemed so familiar, almost, but was so very distant. No words emitted, and faint noises of her breaths was all Len could hear. With big curious eyes, she focused on the boy, with a hint of a smile. Len was suddenly tugged over by the girl, not realizing his surroundings. They were surrounded by watery, painted clouds, and glitter filled skies, and almost every single type of flower that existed in the world. Len could feel grass on his feet, and slowly walked over to where the girl stood. She didn't move an inch, and nervously glanced back to him. Her hands shook with a certain sense of anxiety, and her azure eyes widened as she pointed to something in the sky. 

"Is that the Earth..?" Len seemed confused but sat next to her and gazed at the blue and green planet that was somehow floating perfectly in the dreamy sky. She nodded and continued to point at the planet, suddenly flopping down on the grass. Her hair spread out beneath her and she seemed less stressed than before, but there was worry hidden in her eyes. 

"Could you take me there?" The girl silently whispered. Len widened his eyes and tried to understand her, to understand why she was so frustrated about just being someone he saw in his dreams. He took her question with a sense of seriousness but didn't respond to her. 

He might not make it real in his dreams, but he wanted to make it real in his world. For the first time in years, he was happy to wake up. 


End file.
